


Worth Fighting With

by Sundance201



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, F/M, Reconciliation, lexie grey gets her say, post 6x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24956617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: Mark won't talk to her, but Lexie is determined to give him a piece of her mind, one way or another. She can't just walk away from this relationship, not until she has her say. Takes place after 6x13, after the sadness in the elevator.
Relationships: Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Worth Fighting With

**Author's Note:**

> So out of all the things that I expected to be revisiting during this weird period of time, Grey's Anatomy was nowhere near the top of the list. But here we are. Consumed with feelings for these two idiots. It's been a great time.

Lexie took a deep breath, while staring at the numbers on the door. She had to keep telling herself that he’d answer the door for her. He definitely wouldn’t just…call the cops on her. Or ignore her all night. Definitely not. She hoped.

Another deep breath. She figured the back-up plan could always be to hide out in the apartment across the hall. He was always over there bugging Callie and Arizona…he’d have to see her eventually. Or…he could just open the door.

But she’d never know until she knocked. She hoped that maybe he wouldn’t look out the peephole first.

She knocked.

And waited.

And knocked again.

And again.

And again.

Each time got a little louder, a little more frustrated.

She was practically throwing herself at the door now. “Open the door, Mark Sloan!” she shouted. “I’m a surgeon and I’m about to break my damn hands on this door!”

It swung open and Lexie caught herself in mid-air, stumbling forward slightly at the rapid loss of momentum. “Jesus, Lexie. You sound insane, what is wrong with you?”

“I have to talk to you, Mark. Let me in.”

“I don’t want to talk to you,” he said, a frown on his face. It looked like he was about the close the door, so Lexie gave a frustrated sigh and charged forward, pushing him back and throwing herself across the threshold. “What the hell?” Mark exclaimed, stumbling back.

Lexie turned and shut the door behind her and locked it, throwing the deadbolt along with the normal lock. She didn’t need anyone barging in on them. “You are going to talk to me like an adult, Mark. You are going to look at me. You can’t expect me to raise your grandchild with you and then act like a goddamn toddler when I do something you don’t like!”

His eyes hardened and he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You didn’t just do something I didn’t like, Lexie. You jumped straight into bed with Karev. After _you_ broke up with _me_.”

“Yeah, I did break up with you. I did because you didn’t seem to care about my opinion about our lives together. And don’t you dare bring up sleeping with Karev! Because you slept with Addison! You were talking about moving to L.A. _for_ _Addison_ and making _her_ raise Sloan’s baby with you! I was drunk and I was hurt and I took a page out of the Mark Sloan playbook and I used sex to make me feel better, ok? You were ready to leave Seattle, leave me and Callie and Derek, all so you could raise a baby with Addison Montgomery!”

Lexie registered the fact that Mark’s jaw had dropped and he was staring at her in disbelief. She wasn’t the type to get angry and yell, but he was infuriating. And he didn’t want to listen when she was trying to be civil, so she figured she should try being a little uncivilized. “You don’t get to put me up on this pedestal and act like your world is shattered when I don’t measure up! That’s not fucking fair to me, Mark. I made a mistake! I slept with Alex! It wasn’t…it didn’t mean anything. It didn’t mean _anything_. But you! You slept with the only other woman you’ve ever loved and you were ready to move out there with her and somehow I’m still the bad guy in this situation? How the fuck does that make any sense?”

“I am trying to be civil! I’m not a monster. I care about Sloan and her baby! I care about you! I love you! And you have been awful to me since you got back from L.A. And I would tell you a thousand times over that I am sorry that I slept with Alex, because I am. I am so, so sorry. But you don’t get to hate me for it! You don’t get to be such a hypocrite!”

She took a deep breath and tried to hold her tears at bay. She hated that she was an angry crier, and was actually pretty pleased with herself that she’d gotten this far in her rant without breaking down into tears. “I made a mistake, Mark. And I am sorry that it hurt you, but I was hurting too. You don’t get to hate me for doing exactly what you did too.” She collapsed against the counter, her head in her hands and her shoulders heaving with silent sobs.

She expected to hear the door open or him walking away towards the bedroom, but she didn’t hear any of that. She didn’t hear anything until he spoke. “How did you know all that?”

“Addison called Callie and Callie told Arizona and Arizona told me,” she said miserably, her face still buried in her hands.

“Lex, please…please stop crying. I hate it when you cry.”

She looked up and shook a finger at the tears streaming down her face. “These aren’t sad tears, Mark! These are angry tears! I am furious with you!” she wailed, before covering her face with her hands again.

She heard him pull out one of the barstools and sit down. It was the one closest to her – if she looked, she would see that he had softened and was now looking at her with a sad, tired expression on his face. “Maybe I do still have some growing up to do,” he murmured, looking at her thoughtfully.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm down enough so the tears would stop. “What do you mean?”

Mark shook his head. “Everyone out in L.A., they all…thought I was being too impulsive. Having a mid-life crisis. I don’t…I don’t think I am.” He was quiet for a moment and Lexie finally gathered herself enough to be able to look at him. “I’m just…finally thinking about things that I want in life. I’m almost 40, Lex. And what do I have to show for it?”

“Just a career as a world-renowned plastic surgeon,” she murmured dryly, shrugging.

A half-hearted smirk appeared on his face and he nodded, looking down at his hands. He was rubbing at his palm with his thumb, the way that he did when he was nervous about something. Lexie reminded herself that she was still furious with him, even though he was looking so sweet and vulnerable right now. “Yeah, but…my career doesn’t keep me warm at night. It doesn’t stroke my hair when I’m hurt. I give everything to my career and what do I get back?”

“Mark, we didn’t break up because you wanted a life. We broke up because you went and planned a life without me and just expected me to follow along. You planned a life _without_ me, Mark.”

“That’s not true! I wanted you to be a part of the plan, Lexie!”

“Then you needed to include me in the planning!” she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. “It can’t be _our_ life if both of us aren’t involved in planning it! You’ve never even asked me if I wanted kids, Mark!”

“Do you?”

She sighed heavily and her lips pursed tightly. Her arms crossed over her chest and she looked down at the counter. “I used to be sort of ambivalent about kids. And then…that changed about six months into our relationship. And I couldn’t stop thinking about having babies with you, Mark. It scared the shit out of me. That’s never been what I wanted out of life. And I didn’t tell you because I thought it would scare you away and I still have so much time as a resident left that I just…I can’t. I can’t do it right now. And I never wanted to bring it up because I thought you were the type of guy that would run screaming at the thought of a kid.” She laughed bitterly. “I never thought this would be the way it broke us up.”

Mark was staring down at his hands again. “No one’s ever…I’m not that guy. I was never that guy. Addison once said I’d be a terrible father.”

“Well _Addison_ can be wrong, Mark,” Lexie practically spat the name out. She knew Addison Montgomery was brilliant and she saved babies and she was drop dead gorgeous, but she was also the woman who had broken Mark’s heart. Lexie felt like she was the woman who could steal Mark away at any moment because she was Addison Montgomery and she was just little Lexie Grey. A very small, very jealous part of Lexie hated Addison Montgomery, just a little bit. Even more so right now, knowing what happened in L.A.

“You think so?”

Lexie sighed. “Did you just miss the part where I told you about how I wanted to have your babies? How I couldn’t stop picturing you cradling a baby and walking around the room just trying to get them to sleep, with a little spit-up rag over your shoulder? How I imagined you cheering on a little boy with your eyes and your smile at a t-ball game?” She bit her lip and shook her head, looking down at the counter, unable to look at him anymore. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you being a dad, Mark. And I thought you would be so great at it.”

“And then Sloan came into our lives and…and those thoughts didn’t go away. They just…solidified. Because you might not have been good with her at first. But…you wanted to be. So badly. You were trying so hard. And it’s not your fault Sloan is…Sloan.”

“Yeah,” he said softly. He finally looked over at Lexie. “She’s going back to her mom,” he murmured. “She’s uh…she’s not coming back here. She didn’t…she didn’t want to come back here. Samantha called to tell me.”

And just like that, Lexie’s anger got put on hold. It was still there, simmering, but she had to put a lid on it for now, keep it contained. She moved towards him, her hand going to the back of his neck, stroking the skin there lovingly. “Oh Mark. I’m…I’m sorry.”

He leaned forward, his head on her chest and she wrapped her arms around him, one stroking his neck and the other rubbing circles on his back. After a few seconds, he lifted his head to look up at her. “I’m sorry, Lexie. For all of it. I’m sorry for trying to force you to raise this kid with me. I’m sorry for sleeping with Addison. I’m sorry for getting so mad at you over the Karev thing. I’m…not used to being the one getting their heart broken. I don’t handle it well.” He scoffed. “The last time it happened I moved across the country and lived in a hotel for 2 years.”

“I’m sorry that I walked away when you thought you were doing the right thing. It was the right thing but it just…you have to talk to me, Mark. You _have_ to.”

He nodded. “I know,” he said softly.

“And you’ve got to take me off the pedestal. I’m going to make mistakes. I’m going to react badly to things and I’m going get mad and sad and I’m not going to always be predictable. Because I’m human, Mark. I’m the same as you. Not any better or worse.” His hands came up to her hips and Lexie couldn’t help but sigh a little bit in relief at the fact that he was touching her again.

“I’m sorry, Lexie.” His thumbs stroked against her soothingly and she couldn’t help but sway towards him. “Off the pedestal from now on. Or at least I’ll try.”

“Thank you,” she whispered. “Can we…can we be done fighting now? I don’t like it. I hate fighting with you.”

Mark nodded. “Will you give me another shot? Will you stay here tonight?”

Lexie smiled and her hands went to his hair, running through it soothingly. “Yeah. I’ll stay tonight.” She leaned forward so she was hovering over his lips. “I love you, Mark.”

“I love you too, Lex. I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” she said, her fingers slipping down to his neck and drawing him closer to her so their lips met. They kissed softly for a moment before breaking apart, Lexie’s forehead resting against his. She smiled gently at him, still petting his hair. “I love you so much, Mark. You’re worth fighting with.”

“Not fighting for?”

She grinned. “That too. But you know how much I hate confrontation – but I’m willing to fight with you because I want us to work. Because I love you.”

Mark’s eyes were soft and thoughtful as he looked at her. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her forward, deep into his embrace. “I love you too, Lexie Grey.”


End file.
